


Little Things

by SomewhereNotHere



Category: Persona 4, Persona Series
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Romantic Fluff, yosuke completely and utterly in love with souji
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-09
Updated: 2016-05-09
Packaged: 2018-06-07 09:54:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 310
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6799144
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SomewhereNotHere/pseuds/SomewhereNotHere
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It's the little things he loves the most.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Little Things

It's the little things he loves the most.

The way he listens so intently, how he makes you feel like your words are the only ones he needs to hear; the only things he ever wishes to know, no matter how trivial they may be.

The way he keeps his gaze fixated on you when you talk, never feigning indifference, not even for a second, that makes you grateful, so very grateful to finally have someone so important to you that actually cares.

The way he cares, the way he asks "are you okay?" in that oh-so sincere voice of his, that soft voice that kindly welcomes you to open up, dissolving that initial hesitation you forget was ever there.

That smile that so effortlessly puts you at ease and makes you feel like nothing in the world could hurt you, nothing could ever ruin that happiness you feel when that smile is directed at you, because it's that smile that could protect you alone, make you feel invincible.

Those arms that hold you close in such a tenderly way, as if you are the most fragile thing in the world he never wishes to let go, so you let yourself be immersed in that warm embrace, both completely content in that loving moment.

The "good morning" and "good night" he never fails to say each time before you fall asleep or wake up, reminding you that he is always there with a gentle kiss and touches that never fail to calm you.

It's the way he concentrates on that intricate paper folding he wishes to perfect, looking at Souji now, a look of pure concentration, that takes Yosuke's breath away.

Anything he does, all the things he says, every single look that graces his face, no matter what it is...

It's all these little things he loves the most.


End file.
